Backstab
by Rivant
Summary: The Killing Curse was successful. Little Harry died. But fortunately or unfortunately, the soul ripped apart from Voldemort was able to take over the body. It should be fun watching Voldemort try to kill- a part of himself. Tom Riddle, as Harry Potter is out to conquer the world. And he would reach there by means necessary. Harry/Daphne.


Chapter 1: It's A Potter Thing

Daphne stalked through the hallways of Hogwarts. As silent as cat, the blond haired girl moved forward, until she arrived at her destination. It was completely unremarkable. No one would think twice before passing this place. The reason being some impressive Notice-Me-Not wards weaved by the same person she was supposed to meet here. While other people would have not noticed the door just next to the unremarkable statue, it made itself visible to her. Holding her breath and steeling her composer, the Slytherine stepped into the room.

The room itself was plain. Only a single desk lay in the corner, but the place looked quite clean. So the person she was meeting had arrived before her, which means….

"Hello Daphne."

Daphne spun around just quickly enough to see the door vanish leaving the old stone wall of Hogwarts. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, her wand already in her hand, its tip glowing an unhealthy yellow.

"My my, I shouldn't have taught you the entrails expelling curse seeing how easily give into the temptation to cast it." This time the voice came dry and amused.

"Potter," Daphne growled "did I not tell you to stop doing that?"

"But it's so much fun to mess with you" replied the person now revealed as Harry Potter."You are so damned adorable when you do that!"

"I will show you how adorable I am when I spill your guts on the floor." The blond hissed.

"Meh, you wouldn't do that." Harry waved off the threat. "You love me a bit too much to actually try that."

"Oh?"

A dangerous glint in her eyes was all the warning Harry had before the yellow curse was snapped at him. Reacting far faster than any First Year ever could, the black haired youth conjured a hexagonal shield humming with magic. The entrails expelling curse wasn't just blocked, it was reflected back at the girl. Showing surprising agility, Daphne back flipped dodging the reflected curse quite easily. With baited breaths, both Harry and Daphne faced each other. Their body tensed, ready to react at the slightest movement.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." Daphne said with a savage grin on her face. "You are not coming out unscathed today, Potter."

"It's a testimony of our love." An equal savage grin was on Harry's face."Shall we dance?"

That was all needed to spur the youths into a frenzy of movement and magic. Verbal and non-verbal magicks flew back and forth between them, barely visible to naked eye. They were fast enough to look blurs to each other. Their magic strong enough to send shivers through one another's spine. The colorful moments were over as fast as it began. The youths were left panting and sweaty. They were tired but the grins on their face told a different story.

"Nice job today."Harry said with a smirk. "But sadly, you couldn't seem to keep your promise…again."

"And how can I beat someone as mighty and powerful as the Boy-Who-Lived?" Replied Daphne sarcastically. "You seem to know an awful lot magic for someone who claims to live with muggles for the first ten years of life."

"Ah, well." Harry conjured a pair of chairs with a casual sweep of his wand. "That is why I called you here today."

Daphne, who was on her way to the chair, stumbled.

"You are going to tell me your secret?" Blinked the young girl. Surprise could easily be seen etched on her face.

"Well, it's the last day of school and we will be going home tomorrow." Answered Harry as he sat in front of Daphne. "And I can't keep my secret forever."

"But before we continue, I need the assurance that what is told here today does not go out." Harry continued- his voice suddenly lost all its pleasantness. "It is an extremely sensitive matter that I don't want anyone else to know."

Daphne looked undecided for a moment, than she nodded.

"What do I have to do?" She asked him, already fearing the answer.

"A Vow of Silence." Harry said softly as he gazed into the startling blue eyes of Daphne.

The Greengrass heiress swallowed in sudden nervousness. It was truly very sensitive than. A Vow of Silence- the strongest oath of all times. It does not come at a small price. Whatever Harry was going to tell her here must be immense if he is asking for a Vow of Silence.

"Is it worth it?" She couldn't help but ask as she looked into the emerald eyes of the last Potter.

"Very much so." His solemn reply was enough to convince her.

"All right," Daphne whispered. "I will do it."

Harry couldn't help but smile broadly at the amount of trust she showed in him. It took a long time and lots of hard work to get that much trust from her. And it would be definitely worth it if he could get her on his side. If not…well there is always the Oblivate charm.

He watched closely as the first child of Greengrass swore on her magic to never expose the secret he is going to tell her here. It was more of a safeguard than anything. The magic of the oath was strong enough to protect her mind from unsavory Legilimency attacks.

The heirs of the two Ancient Houses stared at each other for a long moment. Harry's heart beat faster than he thought possible. A deep feeling of excitement and hopefulness welled up inside him like an eruption of volcano. This was the moment he was waiting for- the moment he would be lighter.

"Well, are you going to say something or sit there all day?" Daphne asked at last, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yes, yes." Muttered the Potter scion. Standing up fluidly, he began a dance of his wand. A little swish followed by an elegant flick. A spin then a little twirl, the dance continued for few minutes.

Daphne knew Harry was strong and advance in magic. But the sheer magic he was showing her was beyond her grasp. She recognized a few of the magicks. All of them were wards that her father would perform when they have to speak something of great importance without other people listening or scrying. But the wards Harry was weaving were beyond anything she had ever seen. The sheer power and control Harry showed was beyond what her father could ever hope for.

"What were those?" She couldn't help but ask.

"The most powerful wards I know….well that I can perform now." Answered Harry, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Don't want unwanted people to listen in after all."

He sat down on the comfy chair that he conjured earlier. A small dome of magic, visible to naked eyes, surrounded them. With a small twirl of his wand, Harry conjured a glass of cool water and drank greedily.

"Such powerful magic tire me out easily." He confessed. "I am not used to such fit of magic."

"That was the strongest magic I have ever seen." Replied Daphne blandly. "Now are you going to tell me what type of secret needs the most powerful wards that I have ever seen?"

Harry stared at her eyes for a long moment. Then-

"I am not Harry Potter."


End file.
